It is not uncommon to provide a hook-type fastener between a strap and another member, e.g. a fabric eye or another strap, which can be molded from a synthetic resin and can be formed with an eye and a hook engageable in a fabric eye of another strap or a fabric eye formed directly as part of a garment.
Such systems are widely used for lingerie and can be made unitarily from synthetic resin material in a relatively thin form so that the hook-type fastener does not distress the wearer and can be easily engaged in a fabric eye or the like.
There are, however, some problems with hook-type fasteners which can have an elongated eye for receiving the strap, and a hook which can engage the fabric between the hook and the elongated eye.
For example, the fastener may not have sufficient strength to resist spreading of the hook member away from the eye portion, damage in a spreading respect damaging the hook-type fastener or resulting in undesired release of the parts of the garment connected thereby. In addition, the hook-type fastener tends to move relative to the strap on which it is mounted and frequently makes it difficult to engage the fastener in a fabric eye or loop or to use the hook-type fastener with the desired degree of facility.
Another drawback of the earlier hook-type fasteners or, in general, strap fasteners having elongated eyes, is that the fabric of the strap can gather at one corner, e.g. in the region of the hook, if stress is not applied equally over the length of the elongated opening through which the strap passes. The result is a twisting of the fastener relative to the strap and an improper lie of the strap.